ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrogen
Nitrogen is the seventh element in the periodic table. Nitrogen naturally occurs as a colorless and odorless gas, generally considered to be inert. As a liquid, it is also colorless and odorless, and is similar in appearance to water. Nitrogen makes up 78% of Earth's atmosphere by volume. The compounds made of nitrogen, combined with other elements, are so active as to be most important in foods, poisons, fertilizers, and explosives. Nitrogen is used widely throughout numerous industries: *electronic components manufacture *medicine *food preparation/shipment *refrigeration *ammonia production *missile coolant *petroleum exploration *explosives See also *nitrogen narcosis *"the bends" Nitrogen occurs in many forms and compounds: *ammonia *brizeen nitrate *liquid nitrogen *nitrate *nitrogen oxide *nitrogen tetroxide *nitric acid *nitrogenated soil *nitrogenase compounds *rhodium nitrite *potassium nitrate *tri-nitrogen chloride References * ** and – Talos IV had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Taurus II had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Miri's homeworld had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere exactly identical to Earth, down to continental arrangements and lifeforms. ** – The asteroid in the Gamma Canaris region had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere, with some krypton, argon, neon. It was practically identical to Earth. ** – Pollux IV had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – 892-IV was nearly identical to Earth, with different shaped landmasses, with a class M oxygen/nitrogen (21%/78%) atmosphere. ** – Alpha Carinae II had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Arret's sealed chamber had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Gamma Hydra IV had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere and normal mass. ** – McCoy experienced "the bends" - nitrogen bubbles in his blood. ** – A select area of Excalbia formed a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Sigma Draconis VI's underground installations had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. * ** – An atmospheric N2 drop was not responsible for the Aldeans' sterility. ** – The crew is transporting gaseous nitrogen containers, and later use liquid nitrogen in the warp core. ** – Theta 116 VIII's atmosphere is "nasty," according to Geordi La Forge, consisting of liquid neon, methane and nitrogen. ** – The bridge accidentally floods with nitrogen oxide. ** – The Paxans' homeworld had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Picard's temporal narcosis was likened to nitrogen narcosis. * ** - Major Kira Nerys used a fire extinguisher filled with nitrogen to extinguish the fire aboard the Kobliad transport ship Reyab. ** – The planet had a class M oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Tri-nitrogen chloride is a compound used in plasma grenades. ** – The Yalosians' ambassador required an atmosphere of 60% nitrogen, 10% benzene and 30% hydrogen fluoride. * ** – Kes used nitrogenated soil to start the airponics bay. ** – The discovered a planetoid with caverns containing an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere. ** – Nitrogenated soil. ** – The Doctor set up an environment for Tom Paris containing 80% nitrogen and 20% acidichloride. ** – Nitrogen tetroxide fumes were detected on Tierna's ship. ** – Janeway and Chakotay were collecting nitrogenase compounds. * ** – The Axanar people breathed a nitrogen-methane mixture. ** – Trip once experienced nitrogen narcosis on Titan. External link * de:Stickstoff nl:Stikstof sr:Azot Category:Elements